Summer Breeze
by Delilah Lovett
Summary: Bella and Edward have been friends since birth, dating for over a year. They enjoy each other's company, with some reflections on old memories, the summer before they split up for college. Drabble for Haiti Author Collection.


**Pen name: **Delilah Lovett

**  
Rating: **T

**  
Pairing: **Bella/Edward

**  
Title: **Summer Breeze

**Summary:** Bella and Edward have been friends since birth, dating for over a year. They enjoy each other's company, with some reflections on old memories, the summer before they split up for college. Drabble for Haiti Author Collection. Prompts: canned peaches, whip cream, and a slug.

**Disclaimer: **Characters belong to Stephenie Meyer, I just like writing about them in different sitcheeations :)

**A/N:** I'd like to first, thank those who donated to Haiti and got this piece early. I'd also like to thank my readers for always being an encouraging group for me to continue pursuing writing. I am posting this as a thank you to all of you for even bothering to read what I write. It is only a drabble, but IWYF should be updating later tonight or some time tomorrow as a follow-up to my thank you to all my amazing readers. It was posted a day early as part of Reader Appreciation Day which was set up by The Fic Bridge blog. Finally, I would like to thank my lovely beta **lie2me.87** for looking this over and giving me the prompts.

* * *

**Bella POV**

I swung my leg to get the rickety wooden swing moving again. Edward sighed next to me, enjoying the view on our very rare, clear summer evening. The sun was setting and the light reflecting through the leaves of the big trees down by the creek was a beautiful sight. I wondered if sunsets were this beautiful everywhere and how much I would miss this once college started up. I dipped my spoon into my bowl of canned peaches and chewed, while enjoying my time with Edward.

"I'm going to miss this." His voice startled me in the content silence that had settled upon us.  
"Me too," I whispered, turning to look at him.

It was almost funny to see how much he had changed over the years. He had grown to be quite handsome and very tall. He had to lift his feet up on the swing, so that they couldn't drag the swing to a halt every time it moved. Our mothers had been friends since before we were born, having met in a Lamaze class, when both our fathers failed to show up due to work restraints. They helped each other and went out for coffee after, to complain and rejoice about being pregnant. From then on, they were practically inseparable. In June, Edward was born, then 3 months later, I showed up. We couldn't have stayed away from each other, even if we tried.

We had watched each other grow up and go through the awkward teen phases. Some people had told us that it's harder to fall in love when you've watched the person go through every aspect of their life, but I feel that's what made us infinitely closer. We had been an actual couple for just over a year now, but our long friendship made it feel like forever. I hoped that would come to our advantage when it came time to separate for college. He got into Dartmouth Medical School and I was going to NYU for Journalism. I just kept reminding myself that it was less than 300 miles apart and that we were strong enough to make it. Technology made it easier to feel less lonely and as if the person were right there, or at least not so far away.

"You need to not think so much. You'll get wrinkles," he said, rubbing his thumb across my forehead to smooth it out. I smiled at him, as he turned so that he was laying on my lap on the swing. He picked up the can of Reddiwhip and sprayed a splotch of it in his mouth.  
"Ru wan suh?" he asked with his mouth full.  
"No thanks. I'll stick to my peaches." I took another bite, letting some of the juice drip on his forehead. He used his pointer finger to wipe it off and licked it.  
"Mmm. Maybe I want some of your peaches." He waggled his eyebrows at me, trying to get the point across that it was meant to be suggestive. I started laughing, making his head bounce on my lap, slightly.  
"I have no idea why I put up with you."  
"That stings, Bells!" he said, sitting up to put his hand over his heart and feigning an offended look.

He smirked and took another spray of whip cream, then sprayed a small amount on my nose.

"Do you remember when we went camping when we were twelve and we put whip cream all over Emmett, then tickled him with the feather?" he asked, excited about the memory.

I giggled, remembering how fun the trip had been. Emmett was Edward's older brother, who had just graduated from University of Washington. He was sixteen at the time and decided to bring his first serious girlfriend on our annual camping trip. Her name was Rosalie and despite everything that had happened on that trip, they were still together and expecting their first child in Spring.

"Yeah, but then he got back at us by putting slugs in our sleeping bags, while everyone was making s'mores. You screamed so loud!"  
"Hey, not fair. Besides, if you had been a good friend, you would've said it was you, instead of saying I screamed like a girl." He stuck his tongue out at me, making him look like the obnoxious twelve year old I was remembering.  
"Careful, I'll take that tongue." I threatened, pointing my syrupy spoon at him. He simply rolled his eyes at me and leaned towards me to kiss the whip cream that had been slowly sliding off my nose.  
"Tasty."

I wiped the rest of the remnants off and set my empty peach bowl on the porch next to us. I leaned on his shoulder and watched as the sun started to slip faster and faster beneath the horizon.

"Time goes so fast when you don't want it to," Edward said, running his fingers up and down my arm, giving me goosebumps.

I simply nodded and let my eyes drift shut, basking in our moment. I wasn't sure how many more of these were left, but I wanted to enjoy every one of them that I was able to.


End file.
